vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
LAAT/le Gunship
Summary The Republic Patrol Transport, also known as the Republic Police Gunship, was a light gunship introduced during the Clone Wars era. Its primary purpose was to perform law enforcement functions, such as patrol duty and prisoner transport, on Coruscant and other Republic city worlds. Being a light helicopter-gunship type vehicle meant for law enforcement use in dense urban areas, it was less well armed than true military grade gunships so as to reduce the risk on collateral damage. After the end of the Clone Wars, the Galactic Empire’s military forces adopted a more heavily armed and hyperdrive equipped iteration of this vehicle which came to be known as the Imperial Patrol Transport. It was used more widely by the Imperial Military in various roles. These included patrols of insurgency affected regions, troop and prisoner transport, even as an escort gunship on some capital ships. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C with laser cannons. At least 7-C with missiles Name: Republic Patrol Transport | Imperial Patrol Transport Origin: Star Wars Classification: Law enforcement and military light gunship Users: Coruscant Security Force, Coruscant Guard, Imperial Army, Imperial Navy, Imperial Security Bureau Length: 11.48 meters Width: 5.76 meters Height: 5.43 meters Material: Unknown. Possibly incorporates materials like Titanium alloys and Durasteel in the hull, and possibly Quadanium steel in the solar collectors. Needed prerequisite for use: Trained crew of two (1 pilot and 1 gunner), though one person alone can presumably fly the craft and operate the weapon systems. Terrain: Atmosphere, Space Attack Potency: Small Town level with laser cannons (Capable of vaporizing small building sized rock formations). At least Town level+ with missiles (These are unlikely to be strike fighter grade proton torpedoes or concussion missiles. They are more than likely the kind of missiles used in the Hailfire-class droid tank and blast effect missiles used in military grade gunships, and each should be more than capable of destroying something like a Kom'rk-class Fighter or even an AT-TE walker) Speed: Likely Subsonic+ atmospheric speed (Never specified but likely in the range of 600 to 900 km/hr at least). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space (Likely in the same league as dedicated military transport shuttles). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Hyperdrive-class never specified, but is most likely a Class 2 or even a Class 1 given how they are seemingly capable of traveling from Son-tuul in the Outer Rim to Skako Minor in the Core Worlds in a relatively short amount of time. Should thus be at least this fast or even faster) Durability: At least Large Building level+ (Should be more durable than the likes of the standard TIE), possibly much higher (Being a gunship, albeit a light gunship, it should be far more durable than the likes of the typical starfighter) Range: Several kilometers with laser cannons, potentially dozens of kilometers with missiles. Weaknesses: * Rear laser cannon is in a fixed position and does not rotate about on a turret. This reduces its overall usefulness and still leaves the craft rather vulnerable to nimble enemy craft coming in from behind. * Lack of deflector shielding leaves it relatively more vulnerable compared to shielded craft of similar size. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Military Category:Tier 7